robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Film Wiki:Rules
The following rules and guidelines are to be followed at all times by users of the ROBLOX Film Wikia. Administrators reserve the right to take action if users have broken them. 'Rule 1: Abusive Content' Rules relating to user behavior. 'Profanity (Swearing)' Do not swear or use profane language on the wikia. 'Vandalism and Spam' Do not vandalise or spam the wikia. Note: If an Admin has reason to believe a rule may be broken on the wikia, especially in regards to ban evasion and vandalism, you may be banned pre-emptively. See Admin Guidelines. '' '''Conflicts Between Users *Do not make abusive or inflammatory comments towards other users. *Do not engage in "edit wars": repeated counteractive editing between two or more parties. *Do not engage in "flame wars": heated or abusive arguments between two or more parties. 'Advertising' One may advertise on the wikia, but only in the appropiate forums: Hire Me and ROBLOX Film Central. Rule 2: Article and Wikia Content Rules relating to content on the Wiki. 'Irrelevant and Unnecessary Content' Irrelevant content is content that has no relevancy to the ROBLOX Film industry. It will be deleted and punished for accordingly. Adult, Explicit and Illegal Material Adult material is not allowed on the wikia. Adult material in a film ''is allowed, but no explicit images are allowed on the wikia. '''Grammar and Spelling' Proper grammar is a requirement in articles, not a suggestion. Extreme grammar errors are to be punished. Deleting Message Wall Threads Message walls are not to be deleted unless approved by an admin. Rule 3: User Accounts and Rights Rules relating to accounts. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry has many definitions, but it can be mainly defined as solicting another user break the rules on your behalf while banned or otherwise.. It can be one of the following: *Soliticing a user to vandalize the wiiki *Attempt to cause controversy/flamewars using other users *Requesting a user to make edits on your behalf *Using multiple Wikia accounts, which is strictly prohibited *Ban bypassing: attempting to edit the wiki while banned Forgetting Your Password If you are forced to use a different account due to forgetting an old password, please contact one of the admins about the situation, and your new account will be approved. Until this approval, you should still follow the Multiple Accounts rule. Stealing Content Stealing content is when one party uses the likeness or work of another's, such as posters, plot, company name, etc., and presents it as their own. As this is a story-based community, this is a major offense. 'Rule 4: Articles' Rules relating to the creation of articles. Page Qualifications Any production that is below five minutes will not be permitted a page. Any production above fifteen minutes is a film. At least 90% of a production must be restricted to the ROBLOX game engine. 'ROBLOX Records & Low Quality Production Pages' ROBLOX Records are productions filmed using the recording software built-in with the ROBLOX Player, without cropping of the player GUI and buttons. Low quality productions are defined as productions containing very limited and poor editing, and contain improper cropping of the ROBLOX Player GUI and buttons. These do not warrant articles and will be deleted -- repeated creation of these articles can be punished. 'Film Articles for New or Unqualified Directors' People that do not qualify to have a director article about themselves may only create one article about one of their upcoming films. Once that production is completed, they make another. This is to prevent spam. 'No Director/Producer is allowed to have more than ''3 upcoming project pages (if you qualify for a directors article) Extra articles will be deleted. Released production articles are not restricted if you qualify. For people who do not qualify for a director article (requirements below), see the above rule. '''Article Requirements *Director and Company articles must have '''''3 completed productions to be valid. *Actor/Actress articles must have'' main roles in 3 completed productions or 1 season of a series'' to be valid. Extra roles are not valid. *Producers, Writers, Other Film Crew Members must have'' 3 completed productions'' to receive a page. *No production may be planned for release for more than four years from the current year. Lost Production Policy In order for a lost production to qualify towards a Director and or a Company article, the production had to have been uploaded for a minimum of 3 weeks before deleted.The production must also follow the rest of the requirements of a production, and there must be evidence the film once existed. 'Adding Reviews To Pages' In the reception section headings of pages, adding reviews that don't show any critique or have legitimacy in them will be deleted and result in a ban. A review must also contain a rating consisting of a number between 0 and 10. Creating Categories Only admins are allowed to create new categories. Users are only permitted to use existing categories for their pages, you can find a complete list of those here. Historical Significance Some articles may be excluded from the above requirements if they considered to be historically significant to ROBLOXiwood by the administrators. 'Cancelled Productions' If for any reason, a production is cancelled, admins may see it fit to remove the page. If a director that does not qualify for a page—resulting in eligibility for a single movie page—cancels their only movie, it could be subject to deletion. The only exceptions to this rule will be with proof, via uploaded production of the film (Trailers, Clips, Production Shots, ect). But if there is nothing for it and the production is cancelled, the page will be deleted. 'Rule 5: Neutrality and Offensive Pages' Rules about the wording on the pages. 'Nuetrality and Factual Information' When creating an article, all content must be neutral, factual and objective. All articles must be within the scope of the ROBLOX film industry and any and all content on the article must be relevant to the article's topic. 'Offensive Pages' While the wikia is generally lenient on what qualifies as "offensive", any racially, religiously or otherwise discriminatory content will be removed. This is a high offensive and will be punished accordingly. 'Rule 6: Forums and Blog Posts' Rules related to the forums and blog posts. 'Usage of Blog Posts' Blog posts are intended to be used for information that the wider community of the wikia needs to be informed about. Such examples include events (like award ceremonies, conventions), company changes, and so-forth. 'Usage of Forums' The forums should generally be used for film related information. This may include film releases, updates, actor recruitment, film or company advertisement etc. Forums may additionally be used for wiki updates and news (by staff/admins), help requests (regarding the wikia), and general discussion topics, in the relevant subforums. Blog posts and forum threads that are irrelevant to the uses stated above, will be deleted.